The Rose Tyler Adventure Part 1
by yugo19
Summary: (Spolier final 2da Temporada Dr Who) Si no has visto toda la segunda temporada de Dr Who recomiendo no leer este relato Cuatro años han pasado desde aquel día en el que Rose Tyler murió en aquella bahía del lobo malo. Sin embargo, Rose sigue intentando comunicarse con el Doctor y llegar hasta él. En esta aventura Rose se enfrentará con algunos enemigos, vivira aventur


The Rose Tyler Adventure 12/10/2013

-Rose Tyler yo…- Y antes que pudiera acabar la frase, el Doctor simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, llevándose con el las esperanzas de Rose de no volver nunca mas a su vida normal. En el silencio sepulcral que se respiraba en medio de la bahía del lobo malo había inundado los pulmones de Rose y ella, totalmente inmersa en pensamientos se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y escondió su cara bañada en lágrimas entre sus manos. Mickey quiso correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien o simplemente quedarse allí, con ella en silencio; pero sabía que no debía hacerlo y que ella debía superar ese duelo sola, para poder sanar.

Cuatro años después, Rose Tyler todavía recordaba ese día a la perfección. Cada segundo se atesoraba en su memoria, cada paso que había dado y cada lágrima que había derramado. Cada rasgo facial del Doctor en el preciso momento en el que había desaparecido y cada palabra que había pronunciado. Absolutamente todo había quedado grabado para siempre en su memoria y era en eso en lo que estaba pensando justamente aquel día, el día en el que ella tomaría el liderazgo de una de las organizaciones mas poderosas del mundo, que irónicamente había sido fundada para proteger al mundo del Doctor y de su acompañante, ella misma.

Dentro del amplio salón, en una mesa alargada se encontraban las personas mas importantes en cuanto a seguridad mundial. Rose tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, abrió su portafolio de cuero y de el extrajo unos documentos.

-Hoy, 5 de Julio del año 2010, siendo las 3:00 pm, doy inicio a la primera reunión oficial de seguridad mundial. Mi nombre es Rose Tyler y soy la directora del instituto Torchwood. Los motivos de esta reunión son hacerlos conocedores de mi posición y cargo de manera oficial y generar una alianza entre el instituto Torchwood y los respectivos organismos y empresas que ustedes representan, con el fin de proteger este mundo de las amenazas alienígenas.

-Señorita Tyler, los alienígenas no nos preocupan en lo mas mínimo, son solo invenciones para justificar los errores humanos que se han cometido y aquellas experiencias de las cuales todavía no tenemos una explicación razonable- Intervino el gerente de la empresa armamentista GFP, el Sr Kennedy.

-Directora para usted Sr Kennedy. Y si esa es su opinión, tiene todo el derecho de dejar esta reunión en cualquier momento, su compañía no representa un papel fundamental o irremplazable, tan solo necesitamos alguien dispuesto a trabajar, alguien como el Sr Jones, CEO de su competencia.- Dijo Rose en un tono amable y sarcástico

Desde ese momento nadie mas decidió interrumpir ni decir nada. El temperamento y la determinación de la nueva directora se convirtió en material de leyendas, algunos afirmaban que incluso ella pertenecía a una raza alienígena. No era del todo inverosímil, teniendo en cuenta que en tan solo cuatro años Rose Tyler había pasado de ser una simple empleada con un cargo inventado específicamente para ella (detective asesora) a la directora del instituto. Había estudiado y ahora tenía cuatro doctorados en Física de Astro-partículas, Nanotecnología, Biofísica y Física Nuclear. Su IQ estaba valorado en 175 puntos, siendo esta una puntuación imposible hasta el momento.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo de sus habilidades cognitivas tan desarrolladas, pero Mickey le había preguntado unas cuantas veces por el tema y al parecer ella tampoco lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella tenía una corazonada y con el nuevo proyecto que estaba empezando quería comprobarlo. La excitación de las partículas de hidrógeno mediante niveles de energía extraorbitantes lograrían crear en forma líquida las partículas Huon, las cuales estaban en el alma de la TARDIS. Y si lograra generar la cantidad suficiente de dichas partículas podría hacerlas actuar como un imán que la llevaran a través de las dimensiones hacia el mismísimo Doctor.

Cuando Rose le explico su teoría a Mickey y a Jackie, ambos discutieron fuertemente con ella.

-No puedes pasar toda tu vida detrás de la ilusión de volverte a encontrar con ese hombre Rose, ¡debes aceptar que esta es tu nueva vida!

-Pero mamá, no pertenezco a este lugar

-Rose, no sabes que estragos puedas hacer en el espacio-tiempo si de nuevo abres una grieta, además ni siquiera es seguro que seas tu la que sea atraída por la TARDIS. ¿Y si es al revés? ¿Y si atraes a la TARDIS y al Doctor a esta dimensión y los dejas atrapados para siempre en este mundo?- Mickey estaba bastante molesto y movía sus manos enérgicamente al ritmo de cada palabra.

-Bueno, ya improvisaré algo sobre la marcha- Dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hija, ya han pasado cuatro años. Puede que el Doctor no te haya olvidado, pero tal vez ya tenga una nueva acompañante ¿no lo crees? Eso fue lo que pasó contigo y esa mujer que mencionaste, Jane algo

-Sarah mamá, se llama Sarah y el Doctor nunca la olvidó. De hecho cuando la volvió a encontrar le propuso que nos acompañara

-Y ella no lo hizo Rose, ¿sabes por que? Por que ella entendió que el Doctor no es un hombre que simplemente vaya a estar ahí siempre, ella entendió que tenía que hacer su vida propia, lejos de el. Eso es madurar hija mía.

-No me digas que madurar es acostumbrarse. Tu fuiste la mas contenta de tener de nuevo a papá aquí, con nosotras. No te rendiste, incluso cuando el estaba muerto lo seguiste amando. Esa es la lección mas valiosa que me has dado mamá, a no rendirme. Y no lo haré.

-Rose espera…-Dijo Mickey, pero ella ya había salido de su oficina en el piso mas alto del edificio central de Torchwood. Camino a tomar el ascensor, Rose se encontró con Pete.

-Rose ¿Por qué lloras?

-Papá- fue lo único que dijo mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba.

-Venga, vamos a tomar el aire fresco

Una vez llegaron a la terraza, ambos se sentaron en el borde del edificio y Rose le comentó su plan Pete. El escuchó atentamente y al finalizar asintió con la cabeza

-Entiendo. Es peligroso Rose, mucho. Pero creo que eso no impedirá que lo hagas. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado

-Así lo haré, gracias- dijo Rose secándose las ultimas lágrimas de la cara.

-Ahora, háblame mas de esa 'alma' de la TARDIS. Como director del centro de investigaciones creo que tengo derecho a esa información- y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a su hija

-Bueno, es una fuente de energía inmensa. Es lo que provee de energía a la TARDIS para viajar en el tiempo y el espacio. Esta hecho de partículas Huon, las cuales generan una radiación inofensiva a los humanos, sin embargo si alguien se expone directamente…- Rose no termino la frase. Simplemente miró con sorpresa a su padre mientras se levantaba y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pete

-Oh Dios, como he sido tan idiota

-Rose, ¡Vocabulario!

-Lo siento. Oh Pequeños humanos, criaturas tan inocentes y tan obstinadas que se concentran en un objetivo y olvidan por completo lo que es obvio. En serio, ¿Cómo podemos vivir con estos pequeños cerebros nuestros?- Dijo Rose, sintiéndose realmente estúpida por no haber visto antes lo que era tan obvio

-¡¿Qué?!- Repitió Pete exasperándose

-'BAD WOLF'- Respondió Rose caminando por el techo sin reponer en su padre

-Ah eso… Espera ¿Qué?- dijo Pete

-Papá, no necesito generar partículas Huon, ya las tengo en mi sistema- dijo volviéndose a él

-¿De que hablas Rose?

-Cuando abrí la TARDIS, esas partículas entraron en mi. El Doctor se deshizo de la mayoría, pero no de todas. Es por eso que mi IQ es tan elevado.- Y enseguida retomó su marcha por lo largo de la terraza, con la mirada perdida sin fijarse en ningún punto en específico -De alguna manera, las partículas Huon han despertado y me han hecho esto.

-No te entiendo nada Rose

-¡La grieta! Al pasar por ella las partículas se han activado, mejorando mis habilidades cognitivas. Necesito un catalizador. Algo que concentre la energía de las partículas y las haga dirigirse a un punto del universo en específico. A la TARDIS en específico, a la del mundo paralelo.

-Rose, para

-Necesito volver al laboratorio, nos vemos luego papá

Rose salió corriendo al ascensor, que la llevó al nivel subterráneo en el cual se encontraba el laboratorio de partículas Huon en el que estaba desarrollando su investigación.

Los días siguientes Rose prácticamente no dejó el laboratorio, cada día los experimentos se acercaban más a la forma de energía pura para generar la cantidad necesaria de las partículas, sin embargo todavía no lograba hacerlas estables.

Cierta noche, Rose estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida encima de su escritorio en el laboratorio. Mickey había estado buscándola en su departamento en el centro de Londres pero al ver que no se encontraba allí, fue al edificio Central de Torchwood y se dirigió al laboratorio. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero nadie excepto Rose tenía el código de acceso. Mickey encendió el intercomunicador de la puerta y con voz tímida preguntó

-Rose ¿Estas ahí?

Del otro lado de la puerta se oía un zumbido constante. Mickey pensó que seria la interferencia que se generaba cuando los equipos mas avanzados se encendían, pero algo le decía que no era eso.

-¿Rose?

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de el y entonces de nuevo oyó el zumbido, amortiguado por las gruesas estructuras de metal que apenas si dejaban pasar el sonido. Mickey aguzó el oído y de esta vez el zumbido vino acompañado por algo que parecían los quejidos de alguien amordazado. De su mochila, Mickey extrajo su computador y un par de cables que conecto al sistema de abertura de la puerta. Si el mismo había creado los sistemas de defensa de información y acceso electrónicos y firewalls para Torchwood, seguramente el mismo también podría desactivarlos.

-Vamos, ¡Venga ya!- Exclamaba él, impaciente mientras el logo de Torchwood brillaba en la pantalla, indicando que el sistema estaba buscando la forma de abrir la puerta.

Un minuto después Mickey logró desactivar el sistema y cuando la puerta se abrió vio lo que tanto temía.

Rose estaba amordazada y amarrada a una silla y frente a ella un alienígena extraño la miraba.

-Maldita humana, mataré a todos los de tu especie si no me das el Honreum

La voz de la extraña criatura se asemejaba a un siseo y era bastante aguda.

Mickey se quedo paralizado al ver la escena, pero al ver mirada de terror de Rose, pudo reaccionar

-Hey monstruo, por aquí- Dijo Mickey desenfundando el arma que tenía en su cinturón.

La criatura volvió la mirada a Mickey, justo apenas para que la bala que acababa de disparar impactara en su cara. Sin embargo la bala simplemente cayó al suelo y no le hizo daño. El extraño ser era horripilante. Su figura casi humanoide y su altura de un hombre adulto normal lo hacían ver bastante peligroso. Sus dos piernas eran gordas y babosas, de un color amarillo brillante. Su torso, era de un amarillo mas oscuro, rodeado por varios aros de color negro que parecían entallar la cintura de la criatura. En la parte posterior de su cintura, un grueso pincho metálico en forma de cono se movía incesantemente. Desde sus omoplatos, dos pares de alas plateadas se extendían, dando un aspecto amenazador. En su cuello, un pelaje sumamente fino de color dorado claro caía hasta su pecho. Sus brazos se dividían en dos partes acoradas por una capa del mismo material que los aros de su torso, eran alargados y terminaban en unas manos con tres dedos muy parecidos a los humanos. Su cabeza tenia un par de antenas que caían a ambos lados de su cara. A pesar de este aspecto tan aterrorizante, lo que mas atormentaba a Mickey eran los ojos, un par de ojos negros totalmente, grandes y ovalados ojos oscuros, parecidos a los de un insecto.

-¡Abeja!- Gritó Mickey totalmente asustado mientras descargaba el proveedor de su arma en contra del alien. Todas las balas golpearon la cara del ser, que cayó al suelo. Mickey corrió y desató a Rose, la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo. Al llegar a la puerta, la criatura se levantó torpemente y gimió de dolor.

-Rose corre, yo la detendré

-No, no te voy a dejar aquí

-Tranquila, no tardaré. Solo cerraré la puerta otra vez, eso la retrasará un poco y te dará tiempo de ponerte a salvo.

-No Mickey, eso no servirá. ¿No te has preguntado como entró al laboratorio si la puerta estaba cerrada?

La criatura ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos cuando Mickey desistió y echó a correr tomando de la mano a Rose. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza en la cual estaba un helicóptero, una de las posesiones menos extravagantes de Torchwood. Mickey se encargó de cerrar la puerta de la terraza para retrasar a la criatura mientras Rose se corría al helicóptero para dar un un aviso por radio a las unidades mas cercanas acerca del peligro que corrían en la mismísima torre. Sin embargo antes que pudiera llegar al helicóptero, las hélices empezaron a girar y las luces delanteras se encendieron. Desde el asiento del piloto un hombre abrió la puerta y dijo con tono seductor mientras sonreía

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Rose cayó de espaldas, desmayada por el impacto de haberlo visto.

-Lo se, soy demasiado guapo, aunque no pensé que te desmayaras por eso preciosa- Dijo el piloto al inconsciente cuerpo.

Mickey la cargó a hombros y se dirigió al hombre que piloteaba el helicóptero

-Ya te conocemos, aunque tu probablemente no a nosotros. Un placer encontrarte de nuevo, Capitán.


End file.
